pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Candypop Bud
Candypop Buds are large flowers with fleshy petals and are found in all three Pikmin games. When Pikmin are tossed into these gigantic blossoms, they spit out new Pikmin seeds which match the color of their petals. In Pikmin, Candypops will wither after 50 Pikmin are thrown in, but this number was reduced to 5 in the second game, likely due to the 2 new species. Using Pikmin of the same color as the flower will not count against this limit, although they will be reverted to leaf Pikmin and planted in the ground. In Pikmin 3 they have a new look. Olimar notes in a journal entry state that Candypop Buds could be the next step in Pikmin evolution, and in another that Candypops could be the same species. This theory is further cemented by the fact that Candypop Buds occasionally emit the same sparkles that come from the top of Onions Notes Ship Log's "When I throw Pikmin into this flower, they are popped right back out. I have named this very peculiar bloom the candypop bud. It's strange... No matter what color Pikmin I throw in, the ones that pop out match the flower's color." '' Mission Mode Tip ''"Throw Pikmin into a Candypop Bud to turn them into sprouts that are the same color as the flower!" Species Crimson Candypop Bud Crimson Candypop Buds are red Candypop Buds found in all three [http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/Pikmin_(series) Pikmin games]. When non-red Pikmin are thrown in, they will change into Red Pikmin. If Red Pikmin are thrown in, they will be reverted to leaf stages, and don't count against the 5 Pikmin limit per Candypop Bud (which only applies to Pikmin 2). In Pikmin, this bud could be used up to 50 times to get massive amounts of Red Pikmin, but Red Pikmin themselves do count against the limit. Olimar's Notes "No matter what color Pikmin is tossed into the bosom of this flower, it spits out the same number of red Pikmin seeds. The Pikmin, the candypop flowers, and the Pikmin Onions are not easily explained by current theories of the xenobotanical sciences, and thus have not yet been appropriately studied and classified." Louie's Notes "This spicy flower combusts upon contact with the tongue. Keep fire-retardant condiments within arm's reach!" Nintendo Player's Guide "Toss 5 Pikmin of any color into this flower, and it will produce five Red Pikmin sprouts." Golden Candypop Bud Golden Candypop Buds are yellow Candypop Buds found in the first three [http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/Pikmin_(series) Pikmin games]. When non-Yellow Pikmin are thrown in, they will change into Yellow Pikmin. If Yellow Pikminare thrown in, they will be reverted to leaf stages, and don't count against the 5 Pikmin limit per Candypop Bud (which only applies to'' Pikmin 2''). In Pikmin, this bud could be used up to 50 times to get massive amounts of Yellow Pikmin, but Yellow Pikmin themselves do count against the limit. This particular Candypop Bud is the rarest kind in Pikmin 2, as only one is found, inside the Glutton's Kitchen on Sublevel 3. Olimar's Notes "No matter what color Pikmin is tossed into the bosom of this flower, it spits out the same number of yellow Pikmin seeds. Current research has yet to produce any theories as to precisely what kind of interaction causes the Pikmin to change color to match the color of this flower's petals." Louie's Notes "This tart flower's acidic juices can burn a hole through a frying pan. Eating it would be unwise." Nintendo Player's Guide "The rare Golden Candypop Bud transforms any Pikmin type into Yellow Pikmin sprouts." Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud Lapis Lazuli Candypop Buds are blue Candypop Buds found in every [http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/Pikmin_(series) Pikmin game]. When non-Blue Pikmin are thrown in, they will change into Blue Pikmin. If Blue Pikmin are thrown in, they will be reverted to leaf stages, and don't count against the 5 Pikmin limit per Candypop Bud (which only applies to Pikmin 2). In Pikmin, this bud could be used up to 50 times to get massive amounts of Blue pikmin, but Blue pikmin themselves do count against the limit. It is named after a semi-precious dark blue mineral called Lapis Lazuli. Finding them can generally be taken as an indication that one or more bodies of water is found nearby or ahead. Olimar's Notes "No matter what color Pikmin is tossed into the bosom of this flower, it spits out the same number of blue Pikmin. This family of plant boasts soft, fleshy leaves, the sinewy tendrils of which allow the flower to open and close repeatedly over the course of a day." Louie's Notes "This flower's tough texture makes it unsuitable for salads, but its bright blue hue makes for a grandiose garnish!" Nintendo Player's Guide "This Candypop bud is a sign that water is near. It creates Blue Pikmin." Category:Gallery Category:Candypops Category:The Forest Navel Category:The Distant Spring Category:The Final Trial Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin species Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Formidable Oak Category:Mission Mode Category:Tropical Wilds Category:Distant Tundra Category:Subterranean Complex Category:Glutton's Kitchen Category:Emergence cave Category:White Flower Garden Category:Bulblax Kingdom Violet Candypop Bud Violet Candypop Buds are purple Candypop Buds found in''Pikmin 2 and Mission Mode in ''Pikmin 3. When non-purple Pikmin are thrown in, they will change into Purple Pikmin. Candypops are the only method to obtaining White and Purple Pikmin. If Purple Pikmin are thrown in, they will be reverted to leaf stages, and don't count against the five Pikmin limit per Candypop Bud. Three Violet Candypop Buds are found on Sublevel 8 of theSubterranean Complex (Valley of Repose) if the player is in need of more. There are also three in the Hole of Beasts and two in the Emergence Cave, but two of the ones in the Hole of Beasts disappear after a certain amount of Purples is reached, as will the two in Emergence Cave. The two in the Submerged Castle will always be present, as they are required to defeat theWaterwraith. In Pikmin 3 they are simply called "Candypop Buds" Olimar's Notes "Research from our most recent expedition has confirmed the presence of candypop buds in subterranean regions. Considering the micro-ecologies this plant has been found in, one could surmise that it could be found in any cavern, regardless of geographic region. Tossing Pikmin into this flower results in the release of purple Pikmin seeds, regardless of the color of the Pikmin tossed in. This variety of candypop contains robustly odoriferous oils. If candypop flowers could be cultivated, there is no doubt that the plants would offer multifaceted benefits to the cosmetic, medical, and tourist industries." Louie's Notes "This convenient purple flower secretes a dark, flavorful oil that eliminates the need for salad dressing!" Nintendo Player's Guide "The most use Candypop Bud turns Pikmin weaklings into powerful Purples. Don't pass up an oppritunity to add to your Purple population." Ivory Candypop Bud Ivory Candypop Buds are rare white Candypop Buds found in''Pikmin 2'' and Mission Mode in Pikmin 3. They will produce aWhite Pikmin for every non-white one that is thrown in, up to a maximum of five. Candypops are the only method to obtainingWhite and Purple Pikmin. If White Pikmin are thrown in buds, they will be reverted to leaf stages, and don't count against the five Pikmin limit per Candypop Bud. The production of new Pikmin occurs in much the same way as with the PikminOnions, with the seed floating down to plant itself in the ground nearby. Many Ivory Candypop Buds are found in the White Flower Garden on Sublevel 3 as long as the player has less than 20 White Pikmin, and on Sublevel 4 of the Subterranean Complex, as well as three more spread throughout the Frontier Cavern. In Pikmin 3 ''they are simply called "Candypop buds". Olimar's Notes ''"Research from our most recent expedition has confirmed the presence of candypop buds in subterranean regions. Considering the micro-ecologies this plant has been found in, one could surmise that it could be found in any cavern, regardless of geographic regions. Tossing Pikmin into this flower always produces white Pikmin seeds, regardless of the color of Pikmin tossed in. In many cases, plants with small leaves typically have limited photosynthetic capabilities, and thus must find alternate means of obtaining nutrients, with parasitic and predatory behavior being most common. The candypop could be considered one such example." Louie's Notes "This elusive flower spoils within seconds of picking, making it unsuitable for cooking." Nintendo Player's Guide "The only way to get White Pikmin on your squad is to use an Ivory Candypop Bud. One bud produces up to 5 pale sprouts." Queen Candypop Bud Queen Candypop Buds are Candypop Buds found in Pikmin 2, quite different from the others in the game. They appear in caves and allow the player to gain up to nine Pikmin if a single one of any color is thrown in. The flower's spots alternate between red, blue and yellow, presenting the player with an opportunity, with correct timing, to choose between receiving blue, red, or yellow Pikmin. The plant withers after it has been used, but will reappear after rentering the cave. These flowers are found only in certain sublevels of difficultcaves, usually immediately before or after a particularly challenging boss battle. These areas are usually void ofenemies, so they are sometimes referred to as "Rest Sublevels"; they contain other such useful things as eggs and other types of Candypop Bud. Queen Candypop Buds are far more common in Pikmin 2'sChallenge Mode than in the main game, mostly appearing where the player starts off with very few Pikmin, such as Breeding Ground, Hot House, and Hidden Garden. Olimar's Notes "This specimen constantly changes colors. When Pikmin are thrown into it, it shoots out seeds that match the flower's coloration the moment the Pikmin landed inside of it. The number of seeds shot out is always greater than the number of Pikmin thrown in. It can be said that this is a completely baffling plant, and many mysteries remain over precisely what sort of relationship it has with the Pikmin. It would appear that the Pikmin gain all of the benefit from the relationship... Perhaps it is simply a different variety of Pikmin to begin with?" Louie's Notes "Eating this flower leads to spectacular, breathtaking indigestion." Nintendo Player's Guide "Throwing one Pikmin into a Queen Candypop Bud will let you raise the Pikmin population by as many as 8 little troopers. Its petals cycle through Pikmin-corresponding colors." Winged Candypop Bud Winged Candypop Buds are pink Candypop Buds found in Pikmin 3. When non-Winged Pikmin are thrown in, they will change into Winged Pikmin. 5 Pikmin can be thrown in before the Candypop Bud withers away. If Winged Pikmin are thrown in, they will be reverted to leaf stages, and the number Pikmin that can be thrown in will not decrease. Rock Candypop Bud Rock Candypop Buds Candypop Buds produce Rock Pikmin seeds when Pikmin are thrown in. This plant is only seen in Pikmin 3. Trivia * While candypop buds in German are called "Königinblume" (Queen flower), the Queen Candypop Bud is called "Kaiserinblume" (Empress flower). * In Sublevel 5 of Glutton's Kitchen, a Queen Candypop Bud may fall from the ceiling. If you look closely, you can see that it has a green root. There are also several Candypop Buds in Sublevel 6 of Bulblax Kingdom. Here, if you go into close-up view, and if the Candypop Bud is distant enough, you may see a root. * Yellow Pikmin holding bomb-rocks cannot be thrown into Candypop Buds. * Like the Creature Montage notes said, the candypop buds could be the next step in pikmin evolution. * In Pikmin 3, the Candypop Buds also recieve a more mechanical look, although not as much as the Onions. * In Pikmin 3, if a captain enters the vicinity of a Candypop Bud, it will open, and when they leave it will close once again. * Thrown captains will simply slide off of the Candypop Buds. * The roots of vanished Candypop Buds remain in Pikmin 3, while they never have in previous games. Gallery 47crimsoncandypopbud.png|A Crimson Candypop Bud. 48goldencandypopbud.png|A Golden Candypop Bud. 46lapislazulicandypopbud.png|A Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud. 49violetcandypopbud.png|A Violet Candypop Bud. 50ivorycandypopbud.png|An Ivory Candypop Bud. 51queencandypopbudred.png|A Queen Candypop Bud. Screen Shot 2013-07-20 at 6.55.23 AM.png|An Ivory Candypop Bud in the Thirsty Desert level of Mission Mode in Pikmin 3. Screen Shot 2013-07-20 at 6.56.06 AM.png|Candypop Buds send out puffs of sparkling dust when a pikmin is thrown into them in Pikmin 3. Screen Shot 2013-07-20 at 6.56.25 AM.png|Despite the slightly mechanical appearance of Candypop Buds in Pikmin 3 they still wilt. Golden Candypop Bud Pikmin3.png|A Golden Candypop Bud in Pikmin 3. 7vzcjjU.png|Cherry Candypop Bud from Pikmin 3. Gray Candypop Bud.png|Silver Candypop Bud from Pikmin 3. de:Königinblumen Category:Gallery Category:Candypops Category:The Forest Navel Category:The Distant Spring Category:The Final Trial Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin species Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Formidable Oak Category:Mission Mode Category:Tropical Wilds Category:Distant Tundra Category:Subterranean Complex Category:Glutton's Kitchen Category:Emergence cave Category:White Flower Garden Category:Bulblax Kingdom